


To Fly and to Fight

by A_Mirror_of_memories



Series: To fly and to fight [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt Tobirama, M/M, Pre-Konoha Village, The uzumaki save the day, alive Itama, hashirama vs karma, later post my other tobirama fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mirror_of_memories/pseuds/A_Mirror_of_memories
Summary: There’s a little know fact about the Uzumaki: If any of the parents has a kekkei genkai there’s almost no chance that their kids would be born with it. Their bloodline is so strong that they bury the others bloodlines.Little they know this and a simple change could change the history of the shinobi nations





	To Fly and to Fight

There’s a little know fact about the Uzumaki: If any of the parents had a kekkei genkai there’s almost no chance that their kids would be born with it. Their bloodline is so strong that they bury the others bloodlines.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s two facts that changed everything:

Hashirama started to develop the mokuton little after Kawarama’s death thanks trying to help Tobirama on one of his experiments.

Tobirama was with Itama when his little brother was ambushed.

When their clan found them both where still alive: Itama barely and Tobirama with only a slash on his back. While they were carried to the clan compound Hashirama didn’t stop sending furious glares to Tobirama for not protect their little brother better. Said fury only increased with his refusal to get out of his bed to visit Itama in the room next door and in the end was the catalysis to unlock the mokuton for the first time.

Seeing his heir creating a new kekkei genkai and knowing what would happen with it if Hashirama married an Uzumaki, Butsuma decided to break his engagement with Uzumaki Mito. As payment for the break of the engagement Butsuma offered Tobirama, and after a private talk between the Senju heir and the Uzumaki clan head Ashina agreed to take him to his home on Uzu no Kuni.

 

* * *

 

Still angry with his little brother Hashirama refused to say goodbye to him, while Itama asked Touka to help him to go to Tobirama’s room to say goodbye and to apologize once again for not being strong enough to watch his back. Tobirama said that it wasn’t his fault and ask him to keep an eye on their brother for him and ignore the things he said about him.

“You’re an idiot you know it?” Said Touka once she got Itama back to his own room. “Why wouldn't you tell them the truth?” Tobirama said anything, looking at his legs under the blanket.

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to Uzu no Kuni was uneventful, as Tobirama spend the whole time sitting quietly on the ship or been carried for Ashina itself due to his wounds. He barely uttered a word since they left the Senju compound.

Once they reached the compound Ashina softly put him down in a chair and ask him to wait there while he explained to the rest to the clan about him.

 _“It’s not like I would go anywhere”._ The kid thought bitterly but nodded to show he understood his request. After a while he noticed four chakra signatures that he knew too well getting closer. _“My luck just keeps getting better and better”._ Just as he sensed from a corner there were coming a girl of his age, a pair of twins and a teenager who was the oldest of the small group.

“Mito-sama, Hatori-senpai, Ryu-senpai, Tora-senpai”. He greeted to his brother now ex-fiancé and his three other best friends on the Uzumaki clan (and secretly of any clan, not that he ever would said that).

“We hear about what happen to you”. Started Mito making him froze and unconsciously reach to his now useless legs. “And I couldn’t be more happy at the thought of not having to get married to some idiot as stupid as your brother or being part of the Senju if this is an example of how they treat their family”.

“We’re already plotting our revenge”. Explained the twins sitting beside Tobirama. “And this time Hatori is not going to stop us”. Tobirama looked surprised to the older Uzumaki, who normally acted as impulse control for his younger cousins.

“They deserved it for what they did to you”. Was his simple answer.

“It’s not their fault”. Tried to explain the Senju. “I should have been faster and-”.

“You should have been the hell away of a battlefield”. Cut Hatori crouching to be to eye level with him. “Neither you or any children have place in the middle of a war”. Without other word Hatori gently took Tobirama on his arms to carry him inside the house in bride style, much to his friend embarrassment.

“Senpai, put me down!” Almost yelled the Senju with red cheeks.

“Don’t worry Shiro-chan”. Said the redhead calling him for his old nickname. “I promised you that we’ll make you walk again”.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s three things that one should know about the Uzumaki:

While the kids of parents with kekkei genkai rarely manifest said bloodlines their descendants could manifest more than one at the same time.

Their best friends more often that not become family even without marriage involved. That’s how they keep an alliance with more of their allies, including a certain clan specialized in healing.

An Uzumaki ALWAYS keeps their promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://a-mirror-of-memories.tumblr.com/)


End file.
